Psycho Brother's Filming Freakout
''Psycho Brother's Filming Freakout ''is an episode of The "Psycho" series uploaded on the YouTube channel, McJuggerNuggets. It was uploaded on October 2nd, 2013 and is the 2nd episode in the series. Plot Circumstances In the past 10 months since the events of Psycho Dad Destroys Xbox, Jesse Ridgway has been threatening his brother, Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. by saying that he's going to tell their father about the video, and how it's been uploaded on YouTube. Being fed up with these threats, Jeffrey decides to finally set up a plan for revenge when Jesse asks him to help him and his friends film a video about sperm for his 21st birthday. Episode The video opens with Jeffrey providing a backstory about what has happened in the last 10 months, and how he is going to put his planned revenge against Jesse into motion during the filming of Jesse's sperm video. Over clips of the video, Jeffrey goes on to describe how filming the video took a very long time, especially when Jesse continuously demanded retakes of scenes that he wasn't satisfied with. Finally deciding to put his plan into motion, Jeffrey starts to complain about how tired he is of filming the video. However, when Jesse finds out that Jeffrey is doing something suspicious in the sperm video, he demands the camera. Instead, Jeffrey throws it on the ground. In anger, Jesse demands revenge from his friends, but his friends do not want to be involved in such a fight. Jesse then gets chased by both Jeffrey and Boobs as the video ends. Aftermath 7 months after this video was filmed, Jesse finally decided to get revenge against Jeffrey for destroying his camera in this video and for humiliating him by uploading both this and the Xbox Destruction video onto YouTube, by showing the Xbox Destruction video to his father. Trivia * This video was originally known as Psycho Brother's Filming Freakout, then later changed to Psycho Brother Shatters Camera, but after Psycho Dad Shatters YouTube Play Button, it was changed back to Psycho Brother's Filming Freakout, possibly to avoid confusion. * If you look closely during Psycho Dad Axes Laptop, when Jesse is on the search page on Jeffrey's laptop to find the Xbox destruction video, you can see the original description of this video, told from Jeffrey's POV. "My little brother asks me to help him film a video, but instead of helping I completely ruin everything. On purpose =) " However, it was eventually changed to a simple "Jesse gets his camera broken on his 21st birthday." * This is the first video in the "Psycho" series not to feature Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. (aka Psycho Dad), although he does appear in the intro. This will be repeated in Psycho Brother's Kung-Fu Freakout, Psycho Kid Crushes PS4, and Psycho Kid Submerges Motorcycle. * This video was actually Tom Abraham's first appearance in the Psycho Series. though having appeared in various skits in the past before. Of course, people started to realize that the red-hooded teenager was in fact, Tom when revealed in the "MEET UNCLE LARRY" video much later on. * This is the only Psycho video filmed in 2013. * This is the first Psycho video to have "Psycho Brother" in the title. Appearances * Jesse Ridgway (Psycho Kid) * Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. (Psycho Brother) * Zachary Cornatzer (Corn) * Buzz Simkins * Zachary Dingler * Tom Abraham * Dana Marich * Parker Items Destroyed Category:Psycho Videos Category:Birthday Videos